


Sonder //Test Fic//

by ateulysses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gore, Other, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateulysses/pseuds/ateulysses
Summary: Peter catches up on his thoughts on the top of a buildingorI needed a plot to use test vocabulary :)





	Sonder //Test Fic//

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test fic I wrote to see how well I can do with dictionary terms n stuffs 
> 
> I also didnt spell check this or edit it so 🤷

Life wasnt an easy story told by the gods to their children. It cant easily be fit into a history book, so it is logical to forget and cut out some details from stories or jokes or whatever fo make the punch just a 'lil bit better. Correct? 

That's what it seemed like. 

That's what it seemed like days before the current present and events. A week before Peter found himself in a sticky jam. One God probably wouldn't let him free himself from easily, or at all. 

It was harmless, sprained ankles and broken bones and bruises and injuries hidden, in fear of being a bother. He was more than a fragile human now, he had exceptional healing. Stupid, it would be, to constantly ask for a check up on the frequent break. 

A joke. It was all a dark humorous joke. 

Deny an injury, work in the lab, go home, tend to said injury. It just became funnier with the increasing opia from the suspicious stares of Tony Stark. 

It all became so normal. Routine. Much like waking up in the morning and brushing your teeth. A cycle of relativity. Broken bones soon became a baggy article of clothing. Bruises became makeup. Bleeding became gauze. Pain became nonexistent. 

The only one noticing would be your snitch AI, and the occasional mentor. Never getting far with their statements though. Nothing can stop a stubborn teenager. 

The enouement hit him like a rock. As he lay atop a building, far from the rest of the world. Blood puddle increasing with the speed the words were flying by in his mind. A miscalculated villain. One he couldn't handle. This is how he wanted to go. 

No one would understand that though. Such a horrible thing onism is. And the hope for more liberosis. 

Peter Parker would die on this rooftop. His last living moments, contemplating the time it would take for everyone to move on after. Asking for forgiveness. 

Everything became so much more real. 

Afte his death, time would go slower. People would grieve. Others would thank the lord. Some may cheer. Lives would be affected and others may not. 

His thoughts became somber. 

The people below, passing, no idea of the tragic happenings just feet above their world. Lights above the sidewalk, irrelevant to their struggles. 

Peter's head tilted slightly, gaze focusing on a flowerbed, just a walk away from the rooftop entrance. Someone will continue to care for those flowers, oblivious to the experience people, including Peter, have had up here. 

Live goes on. Nobody likes it. It's your choice if you're going to try and keep it still, or if you'll accept the fast pace it goes. 

And with that, the last breath of your friendly neighborhood spiderman took place. 

Sonder.


End file.
